


Hoopa Love Unbound

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Body Modification, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash uses the power of the Prison Bottle to free Hoopa's power, and Hoopa is very happy. (Promo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoopa Love Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Hoopa Love Unbound

Ash uses the power of the Prison Bottle to free Hoopa's power, and Hoopa is very happy.

-x-

Ash opened the prison bottle. It glowed and his Hoopa glowed with new power. His tiny body morphed and grew and became unbound. “Hahaha now this is power!” he flipped in the air, his six arms moving about. The large legendary looked at Ash. “Are you surprised?”

“Nah I always knew you were awesome.” the two laughed. The boy put his arms around Hoopa's neck and gave him a big kiss. Hoopa kissed back hungrily, his long tngue slipped out to meet Ash's, their tongues battled fiercely. Moans escaped their mouths, as the kiss went on. “Hmmm.”

The kiss finally broke for air, the two caught their breaths and stared at each other for a moment. Both were blushing, their lips curved up into a smile. They grinned and started laughing.

Hoopa sat Ash down and brought all of his arms. “Allehooparing!” a ring floated over Ash, and the boy gasped as it descended upon him. He thought he was gonna be warped somewhere but instead all that vanished was his clothing. Ash gasped as he was suddenly stripped, his semi hard 7 incher. Was exposed for Hoopa to see. “Hehehe,” his arms came down and Ash was lifted into the air.

The lower hands holding Ash's legs, and the upper arms holding him by his wrists. The boy's legs were spread apart exposing his ass, hole, taint, cock and balls. He had seen it before, but now he could do things to Ash wonderful things.

Hoopa went to town, running his tongue from his crack, brushing his hole in the process. “Ahh!” his tongue kept going over his taint to his balls, up and up till it licked over his arousal. “Ohh Hoopa!” he moaned and his back arched. Hoopa kept it up, giving long licks to tease the boy's ass and crotch.

Ash shuddered as the tongue did wonderful things, his hole twitched with each swipe across, he groaned when his taint was licked, the sensitive skin sending sparks of pleasure through him. Then his balls were juggled by that talented tongue. His cock pulsed and began to leak pre as it stood fully erect from Hoopa's licking. What really got him was he was up in the air, completely helpless as he was teased. “Ah ohh ah ah ah ohh Hoopa!”

“Ash-kun is making such cute noises.” His middle hands came up and began toying his nips.

“Ahh Hoopa don't tease me!” Hoopa laughed, and kept up teasing him. It was a fun game they played and with his power he could do so much more. He shifted his upper arms, now holding both of Ash's hands with one and his other moved to the boy's pits. The floating arm began tickling Ash's pits, starting with the left and going to the right. “Ah hahahahahaha ahhh ahahahahahahaha Hoopahahahahaha!” he thrashed as pleasure exploded through him. His moans and laughter was music to the legendaries ears.

He felt Ash twitch against him, his body shaking with pleasure, pleasure he was giving him. His crotch glistened with saliva.

Hoopa stopped for a second to take in Ash's prominent scent, it was now spiced with arousal, and his tickling made the boy sweat increasing his natural musk. He switched tactics letting the upper arm tickling his pits switched to his cock, stroking his aching flesh. Ash bucked moaning his name. “Oh Arceus!”

The trainer tingled he was getting so close. Hoopa went low focusing on Ash's tight hole, it was amazing how tight he still was. His hole twitched under his gaze, and it made Hoopa laugh.

Licking his lips he went to town. He kissed Ash's hole, and his tongue flicked the pucker. “Ohh Hoopa yes!” The tongue pushed harder and harder till it broke past the ring. “Yes yes yes!”

Hoopa's tongue snaked deeper, wiggling about and getting his channel nice and wet. Ash's face was frozen in a lustful happy grin. Hoopa was an expert rimmer, he loved it. He got his tongue in so deep and began tongue fucking him.

He thrust his tongue in and out, letting the tip jab his prostate. “Ahhh Hoopa!” the legendary curled his tongue and rubbed the sweet bundle of nerves. “Ohhhhh!” Ash closed his eyes in bliss. Hoopa's tongue fucking carried on, he did things with that tongue that made pleasure roll through Ash in waves.

It could have been so many things, the nipple teasing, the cock stroking or the amazing rim job, but Ash came. Hot spunk fired and splattered his face chest and abs. “Cumming!!!”

Hoopa pulled his tongue out of the boy's ass. He watched Ash recover from his release, his face had a blush it was still seen even with all the cum, his eyes were dazed, and his chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. Ash's cock was still hard the boy had stamina to burn. “We aren't done yet Ash-kun let's play some more.” To show his point he let Ash rest against his giant cock. He was human in shape, the cock was white along his length and dark pink at the tip.

“Oh wow!” he scooted up the giant length, his cock and balls slid along the shaft. He moved up to the head and hugged it. “This is awesome Hoopa.” he started licking the huge thing, his hands fondled the spongy head.

“Ash!” Ash rocked his hips, doing a unique frot. Hoopa loved it, and his pre began to leak. Ash moved up and began licking the slit tasting some of his essence. He went deeper, thrusting his tongue into the piss slit. “Ash-kun!”

Ash moved harder, using his thighs and legs to assist with the stroking. It was like an intercrual, frot, tongue fucking and blow job all in one. Ash kissed his slit, wiggling his tongue inside. He drank the pokemon's pre wanting more, he gave the dick a squeeze trying to coax more. “Ash!” Hoopa's hips bucked, making his dick bob back and fourth.

Hoopa came hard, the first spurt flooded his mouth, he was forced back as spurt after spurt shot up into the sky and rained down back on the ground. Ash swallowed the load in his mouth, the warm goo went down his throat. He rocked his hips a bit and soon came and sprayed his seed all over his cock.

“Ash-kun may I fuck you?”

“I can't take this huge thing I'll die.”

“Hehe, leave it to Hoopa!” his eyes glowed and his body shifted and shrank. He soon was the size of Goodra, and his cock was reduced to 16 inches. “Allehooparing!” a ring waved over Ash, and his body shifted. “Now you can take any cock!”

Ash grinned and got down on his hands and knees, sticking his ass up in the air. Hoopa stroked his huge dick at the sight of Ash's wet hole. “Fuck me Hoopa, take me!”

“Leave it to Hoopa!” he lined his cock up and let the tip kiss his entrance. His arms moved about two began caressing the boy's nipples, the middle ones pumped his cock and fondled his balls, while the bottom two massaged Ash's feet and legs. He used the teasing as a distraction for the penetration. His huge cock sank into Ash's welcome body, the boy's inner walls squeezed him, as each inch sank into him.

“Oh so big, fills me so good!” the boy was loving every minute of having the huge cock inside him.

“Ash-kun so tight Hoopa loves being inside you!” he stuffed the last of his cock inside and the two moaned. Hoopa began to move, giving long, powerful thrusts in and out, his big balls smacked against Ash's sending powerful vibrations through his crotch.

“Amazing!” Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust

“Indeed Ash is amazing!” Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust Thrust

“No ah ah ah Hoopa is ah Amazing!” his whole body was lost in a sea of pleasure, Hoopa was teasing all his sensitive spots. His nips and cock were being caressed while his feet were massaged. The hand that was teasing his balls left to trace teasing circles in Ash's back.

Hoopa increased his pace, driving into Ash harder and faster, his huge piece brushing his prostate before diving deep into the boy's body. The friction was amazing his penis was rubbing all the right spots inside him.

“Oh Hoopa I'm gonna cum!”

“Leave it to Hoopa!” he had a ring appear before Ash's cock. “Do it cum for Hoopa!”

“I'm cumming!” his toes curled and his back arched as he shot his load. His semen fired into the magic ring and Hoopa brought another ring to his mouth. Ash's cum fired into his mouth and Hoopa drank down every drop.

“Delicious Hoopa loves Ash-kun's cum!” Hoopa drove into Ash even harder, the clenching heat pulled him over the edge. As he came he kept thrusting. Ash's body shivered as warm cum flooded his insides, making his belly swell a bit. Hoopa's thrusts were causing his cum to spill out of Ash's hole, each thrust made a wet noise as the cum pooled out around him and ran down his legs.

Hoopa hugged Ash to him. “That was amazing.”

“It's not over yet, Allehooparing.” His six rings opened portals and Ash smiled as all his pokemon came from the rings. “Were you surprised let's get this party started!”

Ash grinned, he had missed his pokemon it was time to have fun with all of them.

End or Series?

 

Ash and Hoopa's Grand Adventure

Ash meets the mysterious Hoopa and becomes friends with him. They both become quite the little pranksters even giving it good to Gary a few times. Their adventure begins as Ash get's his first pokemon. Thanks to Hoopa's power even if he parts from his pokemon he has a way of seeing them again.

Ash/Hoopa+Human/Pokemon Harem


End file.
